


primus

by loveletterstothemoon



Series: Maze of Memories [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Element and Mana wielders, Emperor!JB, F/M, Fantasy, Fire, Fire Prince!Felix, Gen, Hyunjin and Felix are half-brothers, Ice, Ice Prince!Hyunjin, Multi, Other, Royalty, a little hint of romance, might contain too much family drama, please read the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveletterstothemoon/pseuds/loveletterstothemoon
Summary: an empire fallswithout fireand ice reignsover kingdomsit presidesan empire fallstwo princes fightwho will risein the battleof ice and fire?
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Reader, Hwang Hyunjin/Shin Ryujin, Lee Felix/Reader
Series: Maze of Memories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027827
Kudos: 6





	1. Preface

The legend about the Empire's fall began a long time ago.

_Generations upon generations,_ _a blazing emperor is born_

_Granting prosperity in every kingdom, not a smite of storm_

_Strife will not let the empire drown_

_For fire gives life to the crown_

_Yet if the succeeding sovereign is not bestowed with the power of fire,_

_Then the empire will never behold a ray of light_

The people of the empire, up to this date, still have no idea if the words uttered by the ancient oracle were a certain, inevitable future or a curse.

However, when the next heir to the Stoikheion's throne and the empire was born, the doubts of the folks and crowds were confirmed-- 

\-- **the fall of the empire is near.**


	2. Prologue: The Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But much is expected of the First Prince—will he wield the element of fire to prolong and maintain the prosperity of the kingdom…
> 
> … or will he extinguish the fire that once reigned over us?

_ They say that the Stoikheion Empire was one of the greatest empires founded in all of Gaea. The empire’s creation was a result of the alliances between kingdoms that started uprisings against the previous empires which once reigned over them. Consequently, it was decided that the emperor of the then-newly-founded empire will be chosen from the kingdom that served as the leader of the uprising--the Feuer Kingdom. The empire served both as a security blanket for all the kingdoms--politically and economically--and led to an era of prosperity and peace for the empire for the years that passed. _

_ As such, the empire is also considered as the oldest empire that is rivaled by the Oud Empire in the west. However, territorial disputes between these two empires are still transpiring, the fight for resources and mana the primary reason behind the warfare.  _

_ In the current times, the empire is still experiencing this era of peace, albeit battles against the Oud still rise momentarily. Emperor Jacques Brantley Aelius (of the Aelius bloodline, the most royal blood) is the 149th and current emperor of Stoikheion. The empress, Cielo Eir Vinter (of the Vinter bloodline, the holiest in Eis) is the 154th empress, while Her Majesty Wendy Solana Cináed (of the Feuer' royal blood), the First Lady, is the 159th Royal Consort of the empire. They each both have a son who bears elemental powers which are far greater than the emperor's himself.  _

_ First Prince Samuel Deveraux Aelius y Vinter (of the Aelius bloodline, the most royal blood) and Second Prince Felix Dominique Aelius y Cináed (of the Feuer's royal blood) are the princes of the empire. Albeit born in the same year and in the bloodline of the Most Royal Highness, there are, yet, a lot to discover about the princes' lives as they grow old. But much is expected of the First Prince—will he wield the element of fire to prolong and maintain the prosperity of the kingdom… _

  
  


_ … or will he extinguish the fire that once reigned over us? _

  
  


"This is absurd!" The emperor exclaims, his expression of anger and rage, "who wrote this rubbish of a news? Answer me!" 

The empress, who is standing before the emperor seated in his throne, maintains her silence.

"Seulgi, please, answer me… who wrote this garbage? How did you find out about it… how did they… speculate about Samuel's capability of being an emperor—unless, unless someone purposely spread the information about the Princes' Mana Ceremony?" The emperor eyed the empress with a hint of distrust, his hands clasping the already crumpled pieces of parchment.

"I do not know," the raven-haired empress, known by the empire by her warrior name, Seulgi, said calmly, "however, I do think that this is not the time to overreact. The news written on that piece of paper is just merely a speculation. Especially now that the folklore about the empire's destruction is circulating once again." She slowly walked towards her emperor, kneeling before him and taking his cold, shaking hands into hers, "Think, Jaebeom, what would be the best thing to do at this point in time?"

Truth be told, the emperor is not sure about the proper course of action, too, but he has ideas and plans formulating in his head already. However, it may be because of disappointment and grief, that he said this to Seulgi:

"Why is Hyunjin incapable of wielding fire, Seul?" he asks, his breath short and shaky, "why must he, my own son, be the reason for the destruction of this empire?"

In that instant, Seulgi's heart broke.

For her.

And for her child.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late updates! I just got freed from uni works for the meantime jk anyways hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing stories on this platform and this is also my first time writing a full-length fic! I am so excited to write this story and I hope that you will enjoy it, too. I will probably start to write and to post the main story by mid-December. I'm just going to post this preface in advance. Thank you!


End file.
